¡Sigo aquí!
by Javiitha'S
Summary: Ino conoce un chico durante un verano, pero ¿las cosas podrían cambiar de un año al otro? .- Faltan dos semanas-. Ahora entiende por qué es tan difícil el amor entre una adolescente y un hombre de veintiséis años. // Paring: Ino x ¿...?// Epílogo
1. Chapter 1

By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd: **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

**¡S**igo **a**quí**!**

Las cosas han cambiado tanto. Un año, solo eso, pero todo era diferente. Aquél chico, que me había enamorado con solo una mirada, cambió. O tal vez solo era que yo quise cegarme y pensar que todo era como yo quería que fuese.

Él no era un chico como los que van a mi instituto, él era un hombre, hecho y derecho. Qué gran mentira era aquella que decía _En el amor, la edad no existe_.

Recuerdo como hace solo unos meses decía que era verdad, que nada importaba si había amor de por medio, pero no. Cuando una tiene 17 años y él 26 no hay nada que hacer. El quería ser padre y formar una familia; yo quería estudiar y formar una familia con los años. Yo no podía darle lo que él quería y ambos lo sabíamos.

Tampoco es que estuviera solo. Tenía novia en Tokio, pero, aun habiendo visto sus fotos, la olvidé completamente. Entre abrazos e indirectas comencé a caer. No sabía en qué me metía, hasta que al despedirnos, un vacío sustituyó la alegría que había en mi pecho.

Ni un roce de labios, ni un te extrañaré, ni menos un te quiero; solo unas palabras en un acento extraño para mí. Sabía que le gustaba, sabía que le gustaba sentirme entre sus brazos, sabía que le gustaba verme con la pequeña prima de Sakura. Y también sabía que me encantaba estar allí, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, sentirme protegida cuando otros hombres me miraban sin buenas intenciones, sentir que alguien pensaba en mí más que lo que yo pensaba en él era algo que nunca había sentido.

No lo niego, en los momentos más felices que vivimos no le quería como algo más que un amigo, tal vez solo me gustaban sus ojos y su sonrisa. Unos ojos rasgados que podría mirar todo el día y la sonrisa más juguetona y traviesa que había visto.

Aquél último día en la ciudad fue _nuestro _único día. No recuerdo si mi corazón latía fuerte cuando me acercaba a él, ni tampoco recuerdo como llegaba a estar entre sus brazos. Solo siento como si fuera hoy mismo el momento en el que jugaba con Chiharu, la prima, de solo seis años, de Sakura; recuerdo tan bien su expresión tierna y como la pequeña se sentía feliz hablando con él. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hablaban, pero sabía que él sería el mejor padre del mundo.

_Y lo será, de eso estoy segura._

Ese día era el cumpleaños de mi amiga. Fuimos al pequeño restaurante de su hermano y bebimos unas bebidas para celebrarlo. Solo éramos cuatro: Sakura, Sasuke, él y yo. Sin previo aviso, recuerdo, movió mi silla y la situó a su lado. Me sorprendí, lo reconozco, pero no me incomodó. Me sentía bien a su lado. A veces estaba nerviosa por sus continuas miradas, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Él también tiene culpa. Él comenzó con todo, él comenzó con las indirectas, los abrazos y el comenzó a hacer que las sonrisas tontas salieran en mi rostro cada dos por tres.

Cuando llegaron las nueve de la noche, para mala suerte nuestra, ya nos debíamos ir a casa. Los chicos se quedaban allí unas horas más así que nos despedimos. No nos veríamos en un año, pero todos pensábamos que no era tanto. Dos besos y un cuídate fueron suficientes con Sasuke, pero con él no. Recuerdo que me tuve que poner de puntillas, casi no se inclinó. Le di un beso en la mejilla derecha, pero cuando me dirigía a la mejilla izquierda me encontré con sus labios a pocos milímetros de distancia. Que fácil hubiera sido acercarme esos cuatro milímetros que nos separaban pero las palabras de Sakura resonaron en ese instante.

_Me gusta...me gusta...me gusta..._

Pasé de largo y besé su mejilla. Me abrazó con fuerza contra él, mis brazos pasaron alrededor de su cuello mientras que los suyos ayudaban a que mantuviese el equilibrio sujetándome alrededor de la cintura. Aún recuerdo el cielo azul que veía desde mi lugar en su hombro, y los continuos gritos burlescos de sus amigos.

Con una sonrisa comenzamos a caminar con Sakura hacia casa. Sabía que nuestra relación se había enfriado un poco con ese último abrazo, pero para mí había sido solo eso, un abrazo. Al menos en ese momento. Pero, por alguna razón que en ese momento no entendí, mi cabeza giró y cruzamos nuestra mirada una vez más.

Aquella noche no pude dejar de pensar en él, solo miraba su foto y las lágrimas caían y caían. Solo pensaba en él, en sus ojos traviesos y en esa sonrisa que me dio después de hacerle la foto que miraba cada cinco minutos para asegurarme que allí seguía y que no había sido un dulce sueño como muchas veces pensé.

Así fue. Pero, como ya dije, él cambió. Su sonrisa pícara seguía allí, pero las indirectas y los abrazos se fueron. _Faltan dos semanas, _fue lo único que entendí luego de que nos dijera que sería padre y que se casaría dentro de seis meses.

Dolor, eso sentí cuando me di cuenta que, de una u otra forma, había estado esperando ese día durante un año sin la sorpresa de que su novia estaba de ocho meses y medio. En realidad tenía la leve esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes. Que, al pasar los días, las miradas, abrazos y sonrisas volvieran. Tenía aún la esperanza cuando sabía que ya no faltaban más de dos días para que no lo volviera a ver nunca más.

Le miré intentando aguantar las lágrimas que insistían en recorrer mis mejillas. Creí haberle olvidado, o al menos eso me había obligado a pensar, pero ahora sentía como los nervios, la ansiedad y la tristeza comenzaban a hacer mi vista borrosa. Escuché como Sakura se despedía de Sasuke entre lágrimas. Ya eran novios y a él lo veríamos en unas semanas cuando volviera a venir a ver a mi amiga, pero parece que olvidó ese detalle. _Pobrecillo_, fue lo único que pude pensar al verle casi ahogado en el abrazo estrangulador de Sakura, mientras ella seguía empapando la camisa de este con sus lágrimas.

Volví mi mirada al frente al mismo tiempo que él. No sé que vi en sus ojos, pero un brillo extraño relampagueaba en ellos. Me alce y besé su mejilla. El me abrazó y hundió su cabeza en mi cabello rubio. Sentí como ambos nos tensábamos pero no quería separarme de él. No más, no cuando volvía a sentir esa sensación de protección al estar entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué será que en esos momentos, en los que estoy tan cerca de él, recuerdo los detalles más importantes? Me alejé de él con la imagen de su novia embarazada en mi mente. Una semana y sería padre. Me alegraba mucho, aún sabiendo que por ello no le volvería a ver. Se merecía ser feliz, tener la familia que nunca tuvo a su lado. Ya no pude retener más las lágrimas que recorrieron como en una carrera mis mejillas sonrojadas. Intenté ocultarlas bajando mi cabeza haciendo que mi flequillo tapase mis ojos.

"_No llores, Ino. Eres una chica fuerte y además te ves mucho más linda con una sonrisa" _Levanté mi vista y, aún intentando parar las gotas saladas que no querían parar de caer, le correspondí la sonrisa. "_Cuídate mucho. Y no dejes que nadie te haga daño" _

Luego de esas últimas palabras se montaron en el coche de Sasuke, desde donde les vimos partir. Mi amiga, que ahora tenía una sonrisa radiante, se despidió de los chicos, mientras yo solo podía mirar como a cada segundo aquel punto negro se alejaba más y más de mi. Sentí como tenía un nudo en la garganta y como las lágrimas volvían a inundar mis ojos. Sus palabras volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza. Hice el esfuerzo de creer que era fuerte, de creer en que no dejaría que nadie más me hiciera sentir aquel vacío que tenía implantado en mi pecho, y, aunque dejé de llorar, llegué a la conclusión de que ni él creería algo así.

Volví a mirar la carretera, donde ya no había rastro del punto negro que era el coche. Sin dejar de observar el asfalto oscuro me despedí para siempre de él. De sus abrazos, de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas y de aquel sentimiento que, aunque no sé como lo hizo, perduró un año dormido para, en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, gritar _¡Sigo aquí!_


	2. Epílogo

By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S  
_Edιtєd: **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

**--**

**E**pílogo

_--_

Hoy hace once meses desde la última vez que le vi. Ya cumplí los dieciocho y estoy saliendo con un chico. No hace falta saber su nombre, no creo que esto dure por mucho más. Es que, aunque lo intente, sus abrazos o besos no significan nada para mí; no puedo sentir esa corriente recorrerme completa como lo hizo él con solo rozarme la mano.

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, pensando en él. No sé si es la milésima o millonésima vez que me encuentro recordándole, pero ya no me importa. Si lo doy tiempo al tiempo terminaré olvidándole, es imposible seguir enamorada de alguien a quien no verás nunca más... _¿no?_

Pero, como una maldición contra mi integridad emocional, aparece un día Sakura diciéndome que ya solo faltaban dos días para que llegaran. _¿Quién llega en dos días?, _le pregunté. Me imaginaba que hablaba de Sasuke, pero _¿quién era la otra persona?_ La respuesta me llegó en forma de sonrisa.

Sentí como mi mundo caía sin que yo pudiera sostenerlo. "_¿No estás feliz? ¡Vuelve!" _Claro que estaba feliz, claro que sentía que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo volvería a ver, pero eso solo significaba que mi genial plan _Olvidarse de un amor imposible con el tiempo _no se podría llevar a cabo. Y recordé la sensación que tuve cuando le vi hace un año, cuando volví a ver esos ojos, cuando sentí como algo volvía a saltar en mi pecho.

Ya pasaron los dos días que faltaban para su llegada. Sakura estaba emocionada porque hace mucho que no veía a ninguno de los dos. Sigo sin entender como ella puede decir que hace mucho que no ve a su novio cuando estuvo aquí hace solo dos semanas. Mi amiga es un caso perdido a lo que Sasuke se refiere.

Por la carretera vimos aparecer el mismo punto negro que desapareció ese día. Las lágrimas querían volver a asaltar mis ojos pero no las dejé, no podía llorar cuando él me pidió que no lo hiciera. El coche se estacionó justo frente nuestro y lo primero que vi fue un cuerpo girado hacia atrás y a Sasuke con una sonrisa burlesca. Sakura corrió a saludar a Sasuke mientras yo esperaba allí. Solo escuché un "_¿Qué hay, Ino? Gracias por soportarla estas dos semanas" _antes de que volviera a estar ocupado, como siempre que están juntos. Reí mientras los veía, en verdad que se veían bien juntos.

Escuché una puerta abrirse y le vi salir con una sonrisa. Me miró mientras yo no podía salir de mi sorpresa. _No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que realmente lo volvería a ver..._

"_Hola, Ino."_ creo que dijo antes de que, casi, corriera abrazarle. Me rodeó igual que ese día y sin quererlo sentí un escalofrío. Su colonia inundó mis sentidos y su calor mi cuerpo. No quería separarme de él pero las risas de Sakura me hicieron reaccionar. "_Me alegro de verte por aquí de nuevo" _le dije con una sonrisa.

Les ayudamos a coger algunos bolsos pequeños y nos dirigimos a la casa donde se hospedarían. Sasuke me dijo que era la casa de un pariente suyo y que no tendrían que pagar nada. "_Porque si tuviéramos que pagar un hotel por todo el mes nos quedamos sin nada de dinero" _Sí, se quedaban todo el mes. Era el doble de lo que se habían quedado antes y nosotras estábamos el doble de feliz que en ese entonces.

La casa no era muy grande pero tenían una habitación lo bastante amplia para dos hombres. Terminamos ordenando un poco las cosas nosotras, los dos eran un desastre a lo que deshacer maletas se trataba. Nos reímos de ellos por cosas que encontrábamos entre la ropa de los bolsos, como, por ejemplo, ropa interior de pingüinos. Luego de arreglar todo entre los cuatro, salimos a dar una vuelta.

Ya había pasado una semana y yo intentaba no pensar mucho en mis sentimientos, pero más de una vez me encontró mirándole pensativa _¿Se habrá casado ya? _Mi vista sin querer se dirigió a su mano izquierda, pero no encontré lo que buscaba. _¿Y cómo será el bebé? Si se parece a su padre, debe de ser guapísimo. _Estaba tentada a preguntarle sobre su hijo pero no acababa de tener la confianza suficiente.

"_Ino, ¿le puedes hacer compañía por un rato?" _me preguntó Sasuke. Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada. Asentí mirándoles con una mueca pícara. "_Divertíos" _le escuché decir desde mi espalda. Me giré para saber qué quería hacer pero antes de que dijera palabra ya me había cogido la mano y me llevaba a la playa. Le seguí en silencio, intentaba descifrar su mirada. Estaba pensativo pero a la vez triste, quería saber que le pasaba pero mi estúpida vergüenza no me dejó hablar.

"_Te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí" _dijo una vez nos sentamos en la arena mirando el horizonte. Ya eran casi las nueve y el sol se estaba ocultando dando unos preciosos colores fuego al cielo. "_Realmente sí... Dijiste que no volverías luego de casarte, que querías estar cerca de tu hijo" _No sé de donde saqué la fuerza necesaria para preguntarle, pero de verdad quería saber.

Pasaron los minutos y él no respondía, solo miraba fijamente el mar. "_Yo...no me casé." _Le miré con confusión. Él quería casarse y formar una familia. "_Y... tampoco soy padre" _Me sorprendió el tono de tristeza y como se llevó la mano a su cabeza. "_Pero..." _no sabía que decirle. Tampoco le podía pedir explicaciones, era su vida privada y yo no tenía ningún derecho a meterme en ella.

Después de unos largos segundos se tapó la cara con sus dos manos. No sabía si lloraba, pero solo pude abrazarle. Se veía tan desolado, tan diferente a como era hace solo unas horas. Me abrazó y ocultó su rostro en mi cuello. No lloraba pero se veía muy mal.

"_No estés triste. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Tienes a Sasuke y a Sakura...Me tienes a mí. Así que, por favor, no estés triste." _Se separó un poco, lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta que parecía desesperado, como si le hubieran quitado lo más preciado que creía tener. Sin darme si quiera cuenta, estábamos a solo unos milímetros. Su expresión no había cambiado, pero sus ojos brillaban diferente. Ahora no había nada que me detuviera, no había nada que me dijera _No lo hagas, _ahora éramos solo él y yo.

Y me besó, suave, tierno pero con una pizca de ese fuego que siempre pensé que tendría. No podría decir que fue tal y como lo había soñado, porque fue mil veces mejor. Aquél escalofrío que sentí cuando me abrazó, me volvió a recorrer. Algo me dijo que tenía que recordar alguna cosa importante, pero me negué a pensar más allá de lo que aquellos labios me hacían sentir.

"_Pienso quedarme aquí. Buscaré trabajo y alquilaré algún piso, porque ya estoy cansado de..." _comenzó una vez nos separamos, pero se interrumpió. "_¿Cansado de qué?" _insistí en que continuara pero antes de responder me sonrió tierno, como nunca lo había hecho.

"_...de estar lejos de ti" _Me volvió a besar sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Ahora sí que mi plan _Olvidarse de un amor imposible con el tiempo _había quedado en el olvido por dos razones: en primer lugar, ya no era un amor imposible como siempre lo pensé, y en segundo lugar, sería una locura intentar olvidarlo _con el tiempo _si ahora viviría aquí. Aún así, no podía estar más feliz.

Y fue así como nos encontraron Sakura y Sasuke. Las sonrisitas y las indirectas no pararon hasta que nos dejaron en mi casa. No me sentía lo bastante segura de que lo que había pasado en la playa fuera real por lo que esperé hasta que él me abrazó. "_Nos vemos mañana, Ino" _me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en su boca. Me besó levemente antes de seguir a Sasuke que, al parecer, se cansó de esperarlo y comenzó a caminar.

La suave risa de Sakura me hizo volver a la realidad. Me sonrojé sin quererlo y antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario sobre lo que había pasado, entramos a casa. Esa noche se quedaría a dormir conmigo, así que tendríamos bastante tiempo para hablar. Además mis padres estaban de vacaciones, es decir la casa era nuestra por dos semanas.

Cuando cenábamos mi móvil sonó. Era una llamada de Takeshi. _¡Eso era lo que había olvidado! _No quise cogerlo por lo que dejé que sonara. Sakura me miró sonriendo, ella sabía perfectamente mis sentimientos por Takeshi.

"_Sabes, Sasuke me explicó por qué volvió" _le miré atenta. "_Su novia estuvo con otro mientras él no estaba en la ciudad y al parecer el bebé no era de él" _Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa. Por eso estaba tan triste. "_Él estuvo con el bebé creyéndolo suyo durante casi un año, pero hace dos semanas más o menos llegó el amante de la chica reclamándole. Hicieron una prueba de ADN y resultó que el amante es el padre del bebé. Él ya le había tomado mucho cariño al niño pero se tuvo que alejar. Al parecer aún no lo supera, aunque lo está intentando, me dijo Sasuke." _Ahora entendía todo. No se casó seguro porque ella no quiso, y después de sentirse padre resultó que todo había sido una ilusión. Ella le engañó, yo no haría lo mismo.

"_¿Me esperas un momento? Tengo que hablar con Takeshi" _mi amiga solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Sakura terminaba su postre, me dediqué a hablar con Takeshi dando por terminada nuestra relación. "_¿Para qué continuar con algo que ambos sabemos que no va a funcionar más?" _le dije y él lo entendió. No quedaríamos como amigos, pero al menos no habría rencores.

Cuando ya estábamos las dos estiradas en la cama, preparándonos para dormir, Sakura volvió a hablar "_Hacéis buena pareja. Espero que os vaya muy bien" _dijo antes de abrazarme fuerte. "_Te lo mereces, Ino-cerda" _Sonreí antes de agradecerle.

--

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde ese día. Voy en mi cuarto año de universidad con Sakura. Si os preguntáis si seguimos juntos... Sí, pero no puedo decir que todo fue color de rosa. Las cosas son un poco difíciles cuando yo hace solo unos días cumplí los veintidós y él ya tiene treinta y un años. Pero al menos hemos podido salir adelante durante estos cuatro preciosos años, porque aunque hemos tenido bastantes discusiones y hemos estado a punto de cortar más de seis veces, yo lo sigo queriendo igual o más que aquél día en la playa.

"_¡Ino!" _Esa es Sakura, continúa saliendo con Sasuke y les va mejor que ha nosotros. Supongo que es porque entre ellos solo hay cinco años de diferencia. "_Los chicos han llegado así que date prisa" _dijo al entrar a mi habitación. Ahora vivimos juntas en un piso cerca de la universidad, no es muy grande pero nos alcanza para las dos. Se fue y la escuché hablar con Sasuke. A los minutos volví a sentir que alguien abría mi puerta.

"_Sakura, que ya voy" _me giré para regañar a mi amiga por seguir sermoneándome por la tardanza, claro que no esperaba encontrarme con él en la puerta. "_¿Me parezco a Sakura? Bueno, si me cambio el pelo a rosa creo que seríamos gemelos" _Reí por su ocurrencia antes de que me besara. "_Nena, date prisa. La reservación es para diez minutos más" _Suspiré y terminé de arreglar mi cabello mientras él me observaba sentado en mi cama.

"_¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que no dejaras que nadie te haga daño?" _asentí mirándole a través del espejo. "_Si te llego a hacer daño alguna vez, entenderé que quieras dejarlo. Si llega a pasar, si llega a pasar que llores por alguna estupidez que haya hecho, prométeme que terminarás conmigo" _me giré y le miré sorprendida. ¿Estaba loco o qué? "_Tonto" _le besé antes de que pudiera replicarme. No estaba segura si podía cumplir una promesa así, pero sabía que mientras no pasara no había de qué preocuparse.

"_¡Chicos!" _gritó mi amiga antes de entrar a la habitación. Ya estaba acostumbrada a encontrarnos así y nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados a las interrupciones "_Nos tenemos que ir YA" _y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me sentí arrastrada por la mano de Sakura hasta el coche. Él caminaba detrás nuestro sin hacer nada más que reír.

Por alguna razón sentía que las cosas iban mejor que nunca. La sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos me decían algo que no sabía cómo interpretar, la mueca en el rostro de Sasuke y la risa traviesa de Sakura me lo confirmaban.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, no pasó nada relevante pero lo que sí tenía importancia y mucha fue lo que pasó luego de la cena. Íbamos camino a casa, yo en su coche y Sakura en el de Sasuke, cuando se detuvo cerca de un mirador. Me guió hasta barandilla donde podía ver la playa en la que me besó por primera vez y la luna creciente reflejada en el mar.

"_Ino" _me llamó "_Se que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo y que te mereces algo mucho mejor pero... yo..." _le miré confundida. No sabía a qué venía todo esto. "_No soy muy bueno haciendo esto así que iré al punto... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" _

¡Dios mío!

"_Sí, claro que sí"_

_--_

_--_

* * *

**H**ola de nuevo! x) Sí, lo sé, muy pronto de nuevo por aquí pero mejor ¿no? :D

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron la historia y mil gracias, por supuesto, a la señorita **Sakurass **por alegrarme el día, como siempre, con sus comentarios en azul =D. Así que, señorita, muchas gracias por todo y mil besos, Tami!

Ahora sí por el epílogo. Espero os haya gustado. Cuando escribí el primer capítulo no tenía ni siquiera pensado hacerlo un fic, y algunos entendereis que la primera parte esta relacionado directamente con sucesos reales. Creo no haberlo estropeado mucho con este epílogo, vosotros ya diréis. Un saludo a todos los que pasen por aquí. Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto.

**_¿reviews?_**

_pS: _Al final no he descubierto quién es el chico misterioso, porque yo misma no lo tenía del todo claro. Seguro que cada una os habréis imaginado a alguno en especial :)


End file.
